


Save Room for Dessert

by PickleJuice99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Food Sex, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleJuice99/pseuds/PickleJuice99
Summary: Sir takes Baby out for dinner, but Baby wants to have dessert at home. Sir finds a way to oblige.





	Save Room for Dessert

The soft lighting and tall-backed booths in the restaurant make it feel almost private, and he looks so good. He dressed up to take me out, just because. I can't resist touching him, teasing him, trying to turn him on. 

I slip off a shoe and rub my foot against his ankle, just under the cuff of his slacks. His eyebrow raises in question and he looks at me as he lowers his fork. He doesn't say anything, though, just chews slowly and wipes his mouth with his napkin. 

I look at my food, not acknowledging that I've caught his attention. But I continue my exploration. I push my foot further, running gently under the pants leg up his calf, then slowly back down. The silkyness of my stocking catches on the rough hairs of his leg. He pauses as he raises his fork again, assessing the situation. 

I pull my foot away and he resumes eating. “Are you enjoying your dinner?” he asks. He wants to be sure I am happy, as always, but he's also trying to figure out what I'm doing. 

“I am, yes,” I respond. “It's quite delicious.” I look directly into his eyes as I slip my foot back to the far side of the booth, this time stroking high on his thigh. “I can hardly wait for dessert,” I say quietly. 

I can see the shift in his eyes. “Are you wanting dessert at home, Baby?”

“Yes, I think we have something wonderfully sweet at home.”

His smile is wicked. “I'm sure we do.” He returns his attention to his plate. “Finish your dinner, Baby. Only good girls who finish their meal get dessert.” 

The shiver in my body is unexpected and instantaneous and thrilling. “Yes, Sir,” I respond quietly through a smile. 

We keep up light conversation while we finish dinner, talking about our days and our jobs and a movie he wants to see. The waitress comes by to see if we need anything. “Just the check please,” he says. She walks away and he looks at me. “We need to get home for dessert,” he adds for my ears only, a slight lift to the corner of his mouth. 

The drive home is quiet, but he keeps his hand resting just above my knee, curled fingers brushing the inside of my thigh, just under the hem of my skirt. He puts the car in park, but squeezes my knee before I can get out. 

“I had thought we could share a dessert after dinner, Baby, but you changed my plans. Undress in the bedroom and take your pillow to the dining room. Lay on the table and wait for me. I need to take care of some things before I join you.”

“Yes, Sir.” His tone leaves little room for argument, not that I'd disobey. This is exactly the dessert I'd hoped for. I make my way to the bedroom wondering what he has planned. 

I can hear him moving around as I undress and hang up my outfit. He goes to the linen closet and the dining room, then to the bath. When I'm naked I pick up my pillow and move through the house to the dining room. The floors are cold under my feet, but I won't be on them long. When I arrive I see there's a sheet over the table. It will help keep the cold wood off my skin. 

“Are you lying down yet?” he calls from the kitchen. 

“Almost,” I respond. 

“You'd better hurry. I'm almost ready.”

I hear him moving in the kitchen, opening cabinets and the refrigerator. I walk over and climb onto the table, positioning myself in the center and placing the pillow under my head. I'm not sure what he has planned, but he'll move me if needed. I fold my hands over my stomach and stare at the ceiling. I feel exposed, naked on the raised table. 

He enters the room with a tray and places it on the table near my head. I can't quite see what is there. It doesn't matter. He'll make it wonderful. 

He looks down at me and brushes his fingers over my cheek, a warm smile on his face. “You're so beautiful, Baby.” He always makes me feel desired and loved. He steps back and begins pulling the chairs away from the table, allowing better access to the space. “But, you kept me from dessert this evening. To make up for it, I have found another way to have an after dinner treat that I think we'll both enjoy very much. How do you feel about an ice cream sundae?”

He has circled all the way around the table and is back standing beside my head. I can't take my eyes from him. He's still fully clothed, but he rolled up his sleeves and undid a couple of buttons.

“That sounds wonderful, Sir.” I'm not sure what it means, but I'm intrigued. 

“Before we start, are you comfortable, Baby? Can you lay here for about half an hour? Is the pillow helping?”

“Yes, Sir.” I look him in the eye. The hard table is not the most comfortable, but I suspect in a few minutes my mind will be elsewhere.   
“Good,” he smiles. “Move down the table. I need to be able to enjoy my dessert.” I move as far as I can, bending my legs so my knees are in the air. He begins slowly walking around the table again, eyes wandering all over my body. “Look at you, Baby. You're a feast laid out on the table for me. Just beautiful.” He's back to my head again, by the tray. “But I don't need dinner, hmm.” He reaches to pick up something from the tray. “Now I'm ready for that sundae,” his eyes roam to the v of my legs, “and it will be so sweet.”

He reaches down and rubs circles on my stomach. “Before we can enjoy dessert we have to make it. A little chocolate syrup is a good place to start.” He lifts a bottle and drizzles the cold liquid over my abdomen. I flinch as it hits my skin, cold and wet, then watch as the thick syrup pools in my belly button and runs down my sides. He swirls a finger over my stomach, dragging through the chocolate, and brings it to my mouth. I open and swirl my tongue around the finger, pulling it into my mouth to suck it clean. I'm rewarded with a small hum of approval. 

He sets down the syrup. “Any good sundae has whipped cream on it.” He picks up a spray can of cream, shaking it. He leans over and I gasp as he licks a quick stripe over my nipple. He then encloses it with his lips, lapping at the nipple. He stands up, and uses the can of whipped cream to cover my breast. The cold confection is a sharp contrast to the heat of his mouth. He walks to the other side of the table and repeats his actions. 

He returns, and sets down the can. “And we can't forget the cherry on top.” He picks up a large, ripe fruit and holds it over my mouth. “Hold this it your teeth, Baby. You can make as much noise as you want, but don't drop or bite the cherry. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” He smiles at me. It will be hard, but I won't disappoint him. He knows I can do it or he wouldn't ask. I open my mouth and gently close my teeth to hold the fruit in place. He lets go and brushes my cheek before moving to the end of the table. 

“Now, we've got all of the toppings set. But the star of a good sundae is a good, sweet ice cream.” He runs his hands down my inner thighs toward the juncture. “This is very creamy.” I can see him looking at my pussy hungrily. “And I bet it tastes oh so sweet.” 

He pushes my thighs apart just a little more, spreading open my pussy. He leans forward and barely brushes his tongue just around the sensitive edges, possibly the lightest touch I've ever experienced. It was so gentle I'm not even convinced I didn't imagine it. I feel the ghosting touch again and my hips buck into it. His tongue flicks out again, this time going deeper. “Mmm,” he hums. “Just as sweet as I expected. But it's a little warm to be ice cream. What do you think, Baby? Should we cool it down a little?”

Oh, God. Is he talking about what I think? I feel a tingle of arousal as my pussy takes notice, more juices flowing out. I can't talk, but I nod enthusiastically. “You like that idea, Baby?” he chuckles. “You want to get a little cold?”

“Uh, huh,” I manage to get out without losing the cherry. 

“Well, it's a good thing I've got something in mind. It should be almost ready. Wait here. I'll be back in three minutes. Are you still okay?”

I look him in the eyes and nod. He leaves and I'm left to think about what's happening. I can feel the chocolate syrup rolling in stripes down my sides. My nipples are hard under the cold whipped cream, almost painful. My jaw is beginning to ache a little from holding the cherry. But mostly, my pussy is achy and tingly and hungry waiting for him to return. 

He enters the room again, shirtless now, wearing a pair of sweatpants. He's carrying a bowl of water and I can hear things tinking against the side. I know it's my toy. He's been chilling it in ice water. My breaths are almost panting and I whimper slightly. 

He sets the bowl down on the tray and lifts out my glass dildo, drying it with a towel. He looks in my eyes. “I can tell just looking at you that you're excited, Baby. You're practically trembling. You're whole body is flushed. I bet those toppings feel so cool on your skin right now. Are you ready?”

I nod vigorously. He touches the cold smooth glass against my cheek. “How does it feel, Baby? Is the temperate good?”

I close my eyes, relishing the feel against my hot skin. I nod, and he moves down the table again. He runs his free hand over my leg, then touches the dildo to the sensitive skin inside my thigh, just above my knee. The chill from the icy glass seems even cooler against my flushed skin. The sensations are becoming all consuming. All I am aware of in the moment is the cold all over my body, the whipped cream, the chocolate, and now the cold glass on my skin. He slowly drags it along my leg, creeping toward my heat. I close my eyes and arch my back when I feel the hard tip run around the edges, hinting at sliding in, teasing me with its coolness. 

“Do you want this, Baby? Do you want this icy dildo to fuck your hot pussy?” All I can do is whine. He smiles. “Well, before we can really enjoy the ice cream we need to eat through the toppings.” He pulls back and moves back up the table and returns the dildo to the water. The shock of him leaving sends me reeling in a new direction. I'd prepared for the toy, but now something else will happen. 

“I suppose we should eat the cherry first, huh, Baby?” He leans forward and closes his mouth over mine, bringing his teeth around the fruit and gently biting it in half. He stands up, chewing. “Go ahead, Baby. Does that taste good?” I slowly chew the piece he left me, working the muscles of my jaw while I relish the sweetness. I see his wicked smile. “It looks like we missed a little juice.” He leans over again and his tongue licks across my lips. His mouth presses lightly to mine, but it’s gone before I can react. 

“Now you can use that pretty mouth, Baby.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Now, should we take care of this whipped cream?”

He doesn't wait for an answer. He circles a finger around my nipple, sending electricity shooting straight to my pussy, then touches his cream covered digit to my lips. “Open up, Baby. Have a little taste.” My lips part and he slides his finger in, rubbing over my tongue. I close my mouth and suck gently. “Oh, Baby. Are you trying to make me harder than I already am? Or should I put some of this on my cock so you can clean me up? But, no, first we must take care of what we've started.”

He pulls his finger away, leaning back over to lick at my breast, working his way from the edge of the cream to the nipple. The repeated flicks across the hard nub send jolts through my body, and the saliva and cream are cool on my skin. Once I'm clean, he moves around the table to take care of my other breast. I see a chance. 

“Sir, there is some cream on the corner of your mouth.”

“Is there?” He raises an eyebrow. “Do you feel I need a little help getting that clean? Would you like to take care of it?”

“Yes, Sir. I would very much like to clean your mouth.”

He leans over, just far enough that I can flick out my tongue to clean him, but just out of reach for the real kiss I'd wanted. He's obviously looking for a better request. “Please, Sir, may I have a kiss? I want you to ravish my mouth.” 

I can see the glint in his eye. “Well, Baby, you did ask very nicely.” He leans further until his lips connect to mine. I close my eyes as his tongue pushes past my teeth, dominating my mouth. My hand slips to the back of his head, holding him in place as our tongues dance. After a minute he pulls back with a final light peck. 

“Mmm, Baby, I do love your mouth. But we have other tasks at hand. There is still the matter of the rest of dessert.”

He moves down the table and swirls a finger through the chocolate syrup on my stomach. He presses a hand down on my hip and the other on my sternum as he kisses and nips across my stomach, occasionally licking to clean the mess. “Ahh, that feels so good.” My body wants to move under him, but his hold is too firm. All I can do is close my eyes, throw my head back and feel what he's doing. Then his mouth suctions around my belly button and his tongue laps at the pool of chocolate. “OH, oh God. Please don't stop, Sir! Please!” He sucks and laps and licks, then with a sharp nip he pulls away. 

“Well, Baby, it looks like we've cleared away all our toppings. It must be time for that ice cream now.” He hasn't even really touched my pussy yet, but I can feel it dripping. The build-up has been amazing. He circles back around and plucks the dildo from the water. This time he holds it above me, letting it drip down my body as he moves down the table. I flinch with each drop. They are jarring and amazing and I gasp each time. 

“One more time, Baby, are you okay? Do you want me to cold fuck your pussy before I pump you full of hot cum?”

“Yes, Sir.” I can barely talk, but I know he won't continue without the words. “Please, Sir, fuck me with the cold dildo.”

He slowly drags the cold, wet glass down my inner thigh. I feel it slide closer to the heat and the point nudge at the entrance, then he slowly pushes it in. The cold glass inside my hot body sets my nerve endings on edge. It slowly slips in, the smooth surface gliding in my body as he pulls it back out. He moves it in and out a few times, then leaves it in place. As it sits there he puts his hand over my mound and his thumb brushes my clit. 

My body arches high off the table. “Oh, Sir, please Sir, please do that again.” He rubs it three more times, then pulls out the dildo. 

He slips a finger inside. “Now that's better. We're getting it cooled down nicely. Just a little more, I think.” This time he slides the dildo in and leans over further. As the cold seeps into my body, his hot tongue flicks over my clit. The mixture of sensations has my nerves screaming, pushing me toward ecstasy. One of my hands goes down to bury in his hair, the other flies up to pull at my own. My body is writhing on the hard table and sounds that don't even resemble words are flying from my mouth. Finally I get out my request. 

“Sir. Please, Sir. Please fuck me. Fill my cold pussy with your hot cum.” My whole body is trembling and tense. My skin feels like fire and my pussy feels like ice. He pulls out the dildo, puts my legs up over his shoulders, grabs my thighs and pulls me to the end of the table, the sheet sliding under me. I can feel his hard cock nudging me through his pants. 

“Is this what you want, Baby?” His voice is low and harsh. “Do you feel how hard I am for you? Do you want me to fuck that pretty little hole of yours, Baby? You're so wet for me. This is what you wanted at the restaurant, isn't it? You teased me so I'd come home and fuck that sweet pussy of yours. Is this the dessert you wanted, Baby?”

“Yes, Sir. Please Sir. All of it. Please fuck my pussy, Sir.”

I feel him yank his sweats down and his hard cock hits me, skin on skin. “God, Baby, you beg so pretty. You've been so good for me tonight. Always so good.”

His cock slides into me. He keeps his hands wrapped around my thighs to pull my ass tight to his body. He's so deep and hot inside me. I grab the edges of the table to hang on. He pulls back and slams in hard, again and again and again. One hand slips to my mound again, and his thumb hits my clit. 

“OH MY GOD,” I scream. My body trembles. I have no control, only sensations. Only wails escape my mouth. My whole world is reduced to his cock and his thumb and the ecstasy they produce. I scream as the euphoria washes over me and he continues pounding into me. My vision is gone, yet he's still pounding and rubbing. My voice is harsh from screaming, yet he's still pounding and rubbing. My convulsions ease, and he finally stops rubbing, just pressing his thumb against my sensitive nub as his hips jerk forward two more times, then he's buried deep inside my body filling me up. His eyes are closed and head thrown back, hips pushing against my body to get as deep as he can. 

And then it's over. He falls forward a little, putting a hand on the table next to me to steady himself. After a minute he pulls out and pushes me back onto the table a little before reaching to find one of the chairs he'd pulled out of the way earlier. I look over at him collapsed in the chair, his spent cock still out of his pants. He's breathing hard, as am I. He looks at me with so much love in his eyes. 

“Baby, you are so amazing. The things you do to me… I'm quite sure that was the best dessert I've ever had.”

I chuckle weakly, so tired I can barely stay awake. He moves toward me again.

“Hey, Baby, let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up before bed. You can't fall asleep here.” He coaxes me to my feet and guides me to the bath where he uses a warm rag to wipe off all of the sticky foods as well as the fluids between my legs. I sit on the bed as he finds my sleep clothes, then he lays me down and tucks me in, kissing my forehead. 

“Good night, Baby. Sleep well.” I'm asleep before he even turns out the light.


End file.
